


A Cindrella First Meeting

by IcePrincesChan



Series: Stories-That-Are-Meant-To-Happen [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Shanks, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta!Yasopp, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: Shanks' meeting with Lucky Roo in OnePiece Campus ends with a rather unexpected encounter...Could it be Fate?Same AU as Fated Encounters





	A Cindrella First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativePersonality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativePersonality/gifts), [LadyTrSharon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTrSharon/gifts), [Lorena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorena/gifts), [Minka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minka/gifts), [VampireNeko34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireNeko34/gifts).



Shanks was looking forward to this day. Their school administration has arranged a 'field trip' to OnePiece Campus in hope of pushing senior High school students like himself to study harder and get accepted in one university or another. He isn't excited about the trip itself, mind you, but about the opportunity it presented for him to meet with his friend, Lucky Roo. Roo was a year older than him, so it's his first year in OnePiece Campus. He chose to major in Culinary arts. They haven't met in weeks because of Roo's hectic schedule. Shanks would've prefered seeing his other friend too, Benn Beckman. But, Beckman is two years older than him and studying Business Administration in Raftel Campus. The man is a genius, so he was offered a position in Raftel even before his last High school year ended. Unfortunately, Beckman has a project at the moment and so Shanks has to content himself with meeting with just Roo.

****AlphaBetaOmega****

The Campus was huge, to say the least, and Shanks has no idea where he is at the moment. One second he was trailing behind his classmates admiring the trees of one of the back gardens, and the next he was alone in the middle of some sort of background surrounded by buildings on all sides.

After he regained his concentration, he took an arbitrary direction alongside one small building. He would rather stick to short walls in hope of getting the view of any familiar places rather than get stuck behind a gigantic building and going endlessly without knowing where to. The walk was quite relaxing. The place seemed mostly deserted at this time of the day, but not in anyway abandonned. It was in fact well cared for despite how old the building on this side seem to be. Shanks suspects that these buildings were installed even before the campus was built.

Shanks took a turn around one corner of a building only to find himself standing in front of a garden. Shanks wasn't a stranger to gardens, he saw many of them in this Campus. Hell, he ended up lost because of his inattentiveness while looking at one. But, this particular garden seemed different, intimate even. 

Taking a few steps inside, he could see how each flower was given her space to breathe and grow comfortably. Looking at the soil, one could picture the gardener holding a bucket and watering each plant individually, instead of using today's practical means...

Shanks didn't know how long he remained there admiring the simple beauty of the garden, and honestly he didn't care either. But, it seems that his friend Roo was of a different opinion. His phone rang in his back pocket two times before he was released of the trance he was in, and it took him another to fetch the phone. So, all in all he couldn't really blame Roo for his slightly-annoyed-but-mostly-concerned voice, especially after the phone call ended and he found three other missed calls he didn't even hear.

****AlphaBetaOmega****

Shanks couldn't say he was annoyed that if he took the other direction he would've found his way back to the more lively parts of campus, since he got the chance to see that garden. But, the same thing couldn't be said about Roo who shot him a suffering look as soon as their eyes locked together.

"It's not really that bad, you know!" said Shanks after chuckling a bit at his friend's look, "I even got the chance to see half the campus on my own!", for some reason, Shanks didn't feel like telling his friend about the beautiful garden he saw earlier, even though it's more likely that his friend knew about it already. It just felt like a little secret that he was sworn to keep to himself. To whom he gave this promise? He has no idea.

****AlphaBetaOmega****

The rest of the day went as planned. After Shanks' little disappearance, Roo showed Shanks the rest of the Campus. They stayed a bit at the gym talking to some of Roo's friends. Shanks thought that they were nice guys. Most of them were betas, but he was delighted to find a couple omegas among them. Shanks wasn't a playboy-- well, he was, but not one who couldn't get a hint. It's just that his second gender as an alpha made him a bit more prone to liking omegas... So, naturally, he ended up getting a date from a beautiful omega with blue eyes and short lavender hair and the scent of roses. Shanks could confidently say that he was delighted.

So, now, here he is walking down the familiar road toward the exit of the Campus; he texted one of his classmates earlier to inform their teacher that he has a stomachache and would be heading home.

The breeze was refreshing, bringing with it the scent of burnt wood and flower--  
Something or someone had collided with him, almost making him fall back on the ground. But, Shanks wasn't someone to be knocked back easily -thanks to Roger and Rayleigh's training. So, he took a couple steps back and looked down, spotting a girl picking up small bags of seeds and a book, while swearing under her breath. Shanks smiled a bit before his eyes zeroed on the book by his feet. The fall made it open at a random page, but the picture that he saw sketched there captured all his attention. It was the garden that he saw earlier, his secret garden. Shanks didn't register his body's movements; how he kneeled down on the ground picking up the book and clutching it in his hands while looking at the drawing, drinking in every detail. This isn't the drawing of a passer-by, but that of someone that took time in that place and who cared about it enough to know details that even Shanks, with how much he spent standing there and his naturally sharp eyes, couldn't pick. 

It was breathtaking...

That was the last thought that Shanks had before the book was snatched from his hand, the tips of blond curls grazed his left cheek before the girl from earlier sprang in a mad run. And Shanks remained rooted to the ground, looking at the kinky curls swept by the wind and the straight back getting further away with every new second. And it stuck later, much later, the thought that he knew nothing about that girl, no name or age or even look. The first time he saw her, her hair obsured most of her face, and when she snatched her book, he was too stanned to focus on her face during that one second when the wind blew her hair back amd the sun revealed her features. All he could remember were her ripped jeans and white baggy shirt...

Shanks huffed annoyed that he couldn't meet that girl again, and wouldn't recognize her even if he did. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, his mood now effectively ruined by a combination of an intrigue that he couldn't satisfy and the realization that his stupidity was the reason behind it. Turning back to head out of the Campus, Shanks felt something snap under his foot. Looking down, he found a beautiful blue ring attached to a silver chain-- as of right now, a snapped-in-two silver chain. Shanks looked at it for a few second before picking it up. A smile stretching on his face.

The scent of burnt wood and flowers is long gone, now... just like that girl.


End file.
